Agents of Shield- scientific kidnappings
by jayfeather37
Summary: an organization of scientific research is kidnapping scientist, doctors, and weapon specialist. problem is: Shield doesn't know which organization and they need to hurry up when three of their agents become among the kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!** this is my first agents of shield fanfic though so... calm down if i get some things wrong! anyways have fun reading! thank you for checking this out and review please!**

**Special thanks to hawkataine for Beta/proof reading! :D**

**have fun!**

* * *

The Bus was parked in the middle of a Texas desert, a dusty runway stretched in front. The hangar opened up as Coulson and Ward came to greet the group waiting. About ten men waited by three cars, each wearing a black t-shirt and plain Carmel pants. Coulson smiled at them.

"Gentlemen, welcome aboard," he said. Their mission: safely transport the Stovon Industries group to their lab. Another organization was kidnapping scientists, doctors, and weapon specialists to upgrade their own organization and Stovon was currently on the edge of making a discovery that could change the world, although the actual subject of their discovery was classified. SHIELD apparently had a vested interest in making sure the mystery organization didn't get their hands on Stovon Industries' data, which was why Coulson's team were stepping in.

One of the men stood up from leaning on the front of the car.

"Thank you…" he said waiting for a name.

"I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Ward," Coulson said, not bothering with the first names.

"I am Boll, this is Ryan and Doel," he said, stepping to the side and waving towards two men at the car behind him. They waved back.

"Well we can lift off now, if you want. I'm sure you'll have a relaxing trip," Coulson promised, walking back up the ramp.

Boll, Doel, and Ryan followed first and the rest of their men trailed after them. Coulson went to find Simmons and Fitz in the lab and informed them that they were taking off, then he followed the gentlemen of Stovon upstairs. For scientists, the workers of Stovon looked very strong- maybe they were working on some kind of device to help with muscle growth. Coulson discarded the idea. They would've had test subjects for that.

Skye came into the main lounge room looking for Ward.

"Hey!" she said. "You! Missed training. I didn't,"

Ward smiled.

"We didn't have training today. We have a mission instead,"

Skye just stared at him "I boxed for like…. Half an hour!"

Ward just laughed.

May came on the intercom telling everyone to sit down because they were taking off now. Simmons and Fitz came upstairs and sat down on the couch, Ward and Skye sat in two of the chairs surrounding it and Coulson sat down with Boll, Ryan, and Doel in one of the booths by the bar.

"Drink?" he asked, reaching back to grab one of the bottles and four cups from under the bar .

Ryan and Doel nodded.

"Yes please sir," Doel said. Boll just shook his head

"No thanks. I had enough before we left," he said.

After the lift off, Ward and Skye went into the training room to do their actual schedule training while Simmons and Fitz went back to their lab to finish up a project they had been doing before they had taken off.

Simmons put on her coat and went to the table. Fitz went to his computer to try and make the program he was designing. He turned his chair to look at his friend.

"Do you think they'll be… willing, to talk to us about… science… stuff…?" he asked.

Simmons shrugged.

"We might as well try it," she reasoned. Fitz shrugged and turned back to his computer.

Ward had boxing target gloves on his hands. "Ok, like I showed you. Slowly this time. Direct punches."

Skye took a breath and slowly moved her hand towards his in a fist. She couldn't help herself from making an airplane noise as she pretend to knock them sideways in slow motion. Ward glared at her and she laughed a little.

"Sorry, sorry," she said. She did it again, this time serious. She had been told over and over again that if she wanted to really be an agent she had to stop goofing off in the middle of training the whole time, and actually try really hard. "So," she said continuing her slow-mo punching, "who is the organization of evil trying to kidnap geniuses?" she asked.

Ward shrugged. "We don't know yet."

"Shield doesn't know something already? That's a first."

"No it isn't and you know it."

"True."

The rest of the training passed by in silence.

May stood up and stretched, left the cockpit and went into the lounge room to grab a drink. It was late and she had put the plane on autopilot. In the morning they should be at their destination: Classified. If someone did find out where they were going, the kidnappers could come to the main base of Stovon.

After finishing her drink, she left the curly haired yellow-blond Doel with the short brown haired Ryan who watched her go. She went to her bunk and fell asleep after closing the door and getting into her night ware.

May was woken early by Ward barging in on her.

"Why'd you change the course!" he said, more panicked then mad. She sat up quickly.

"What?"

"The course! We're going to California!"

"No… wait," she stood up quickly and went to the cockpit. Sitting down in the chair, she noticed the autopilot had been set to California now. That was definitely not where they were going. She turned to Ward who she thought had been standing in the doorway but wasn't. The agent shut off the autopilot and took control of the ship. Turned it to the right. Nothing.

Someone had messed with the controls.

She cursed, standing up quickly, and went to the door. It was locked from the outside, so she went to the intercom.

"Coulson! Come to the cockpit- someone's locked the plane on a course to California and the door is locked!" she yelled.

* * *

**Well theres chapter 1, thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hello again! Thank you for staying for the second chapter! Anyways please post if I'm making these too short as I said this is my first in like two years and the first two were HORRIBLE so please tell me "Too long! Shorten it!" OR "TOO short! I want to read more!" and of course the "Murph its fine…" anyways! I hope I'm not totally failing at this story so here goes chapter 2!**

**Oh my gosh! I posted this TODAY and in like what an hour? 48 views!? Honestly this is a great accomplishment ,for me at least, thank you everyone for reading!**

Coulson quickly ran from his office down the stairs to the cockpit he pulled on the doorknob it wouldn't budge, he slammed his fist on the door "May!? Are you still in there?" he called.

"Yes, sir! I can't get the door open," the pilot called back from inside the room.

Coulson looked around for the key.. Where was it? It wasn't on its regular place in the bookshelf. He ran back up the swirly stairs to his office and quickly shuffled around in his drawers. Finally he found the silver shiny key. He went back to the cockpit and unlocked the door May flung it open "Where's Boll!" she asked. Coulson shrugged and followed the agent as she ran down the hall.

Simmons and Fitz continued on their work Fitz pushed his chair back and went to Simmons who was at the back counter checking on her blue prints. He showed her his design for the program, she nodded "Ill go tell Coulson we have a hit!" she said excited. Fitz nodded and watched her go, he leaned on the counter starring at the blueprints that wasn't right? He picked it up. The blueprints were from Stovon corporations Simmons had talked to theme without him! Wait… he looked closer at the blueprints seeing the type of technology they used it was weird… he leaned forward to look at theme carefully and walked over to the holographic table to test theme. When he was plugging in the data he spun around and something sharp stabbed him in the shoulder, he tried to grab whatever it was. Then everything went black.

Ward nodded to Skye "Good. Now we can stop for the day." He told her, she let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the floor. She had been doing push ups for the last half-hour and she was tired then she had ever been. Ward smiled as he took the towel hanging up and left the room. He went straight to the bar after changing his shirt. Doel was there leaning on the counter with a glass "Mind if I join you?" he asked

Doel moved his cup to the side he smiled at Ward "So, how long have you been an agent?" he asked

Ward shrugged "Well-" he was cut off as his head was smashed onto the counter top leaving a big mark on his forehead. He was punched in the back of the head and slid off the stool by the bar onto the floor.

Simmons was walking down the hall when Ryan stopped her "Hey, I think I gave you the wrong blueprints." He said

Simmons smiled "That's ok, here come down to the lab-"

"Actually, I have the blueprints in my bunk ill be right back go ahead and sit down,"

Simmons nodded and sat down in the white chair next to her, she waited a few moments and then let out an "Ouch!" when something sharp stabbed her in the shoulder she looked at her shoulder then everything went black.

Coulson and May went running threw the hall, the plane seemed disserted with no one in sight "Where are they!" May said scanning the room. They were in the lounge now and no one was there, Coulson went to one of the chairs and picked up a piece of grid paper he showed it to May. It was one of the blueprints Simon's had gotten from Ryan. The plane shook and Coulson looked out the window "We landed…"

"What!" May said not believing

"The plane's landed! We locked the cockpit door right?" May nodded

"Then they must have a key," the two agents ran back down the hall to the cockpit the door was again locked. "Get down to the hanger ill try and open the door."

May nodded and followed her orders, running down the hall she went down the stairs quickly to see the car's doors were open and two men were closing the back doors and moving to the driver and passenger seats. One say May and pulled out their gun as they slid into the passenger seat "Go!" it was Boll.

Ryan was in the driver and as soon as the ramp was down he went straight backwards turned and zoomed off away from the plane. May ran down the stairs and the ramp, she stood on the runway watching the car go. She turned around to go find Coulson.

Coulson kicked the door hard after finding the key again. Inside, a younger man who looked less strong was in the pilot seat he spun around. He had a blonde buzz cut and green eyes, he looked terrified. Coulson grabbed him by the arm and pulled him roughly out of the seat and into the hall. Coulson sat down in the interrogation room. "What were you doing." He demanded.

The man didn't say anything just starred at the gray table in front of him. "What's your name."

The man looked up "Roy."

"Last name."

Roy didn't say anything Coulson pulled out the file about Stovon Corporations "What are you doing." He demanded Roy was still quite.

After a long and uncessfull questioning, Coulson left the room and sat down in the lounge with May and Skye "What are we going to do?" Skye asked

"Well, we have to find theme somehow. Skye can you track the van?"

Skye shook her head slightly "I don't think so… you designed it so it couldn't be traced but I can try by trying to connect to one of the servers of our equipment in it." She said uncertainly

Coulson stood up "worth a shot," he left to his office to work and tell HQ what happened.

Wade woke up with a massive headache; blood was coming from the scar on his forehead. He tried to wipe away most of it but he found his hands were cuffed behind his back. He looked around, he was in the back of their van with Fitz and Simmons next to him, Simmons head was on Fitz shoulder and Fitz's was leaning against Wade. He decided not to wake the two just yet. After what seemed like forever yet at the same time, only a few heartbeats, the doors two the back were flung open and Ryan and Dole quickly grabbed Wade by the arm and pulled him out of the car. "No need to shove!" Wade grunted, Fitz was snapped awake as he collapsed when Wade was pulled out quickly; Simmon fell on him and was snapped awake in an instant as well. She looked up

"Wh- where are we?" she asked.

A bright light was shone into the back of the car as the back was opened again and Doel and Ryan pulled out the two young agents. They were in what looked like a mall parking lot, white walls made of congregate and a cement gray road flooring, jeeps were lined up along the inside road. Wade was standing across the road by a set of stairs next to an elevator. Ryan and Doel shoved theme towards it, Fitz nervously walked to wade with Simmon.

**OK! So now you have to wait till tomorrow! Based off of my speed I can usually type up to 2 chapters a day, but I might be busy some days and can only post 1/0 so yeah! Please review and ****tell me any suggestions you have that should happen**** I would love that honestly, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers! I know my grammar is not the best still, but come on I'm actually really young just please don't ask for a specific… anyways, here's the next chapter! This might not be such a great one but I'm hoping it will get better! Please review with suggestions! And have fun reading!**

May was in the briefing room with Coulson waiting for Skye. It was early in the morning still and the agent in training still wasn't fully awake and aware of what had happened over night. Now Skye came in still wearing her sweatpants and sports shirt she slept in, her dark hair was all messed up and she yawned "So… where's everyone?" she asked lazily

"Taken. Gone. Unsure where are were trying to find theme so if you could wake up that would help." Coulson said coldly.

Skye looked more awake now, she walked to the table "Taken?"

"Kidnapped, By Stovon Corporations. We don't know where they were taken or where they're bring brought too." May said.

Skye nodded "Ill go get dressed then," quickly she turned and left the room leaving the two older agents watching her.

"Do you think we'll find theme?" May asked after a moment

Coulson sighed "If we all do our jobs correctly… we might just have a chance," he left the room leaving May to watch the screens of where Fitz's mini helicopters were tracking the tire tracks.

Fitz, Simmons and Wade were all in a dark tunnel. They were sleeping well all but Wade were, it was too dark to stay awake after walking around all day on a tour of the area. Wade wanted to stretch his arms but he couldn't his hands were cuffed behind his back. He was already planning their escape, maybe he could… he broke off, he couldn't do it with Fitz and Simmons. There was no way the two young agents could climb upside on a pipe into an overhanging tunnel. But maybe if he could go up himself he could get theme out? Quickly he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as three of the weapon specialist from the Stovon corruptions on guard, he could tell there were many more prisoners down the tunnel. He just couldn't see theme

The men stopped and watched theme for a few moments, then moved on. Fitz was quietly snoring and Wade kicked his foot to wake him up once the men had walked far enough down the tunnel not to hear theme "Wha- wha?" the Scottish boy said snapping awake.

"Sh!" Wade snapped quickly, "Wake Simmons." He let his head fall back onto the tunnel wall as Fitz gently woke up his friend.

Fitz told Simmon to be quite and the two looked at Wade expect for him to have an escape plan "What! We've been here for what 20 minutes? And you two have been a sleep the hole time!"

"Not the whole time," Simmon reminded him "They took us on a tour an-" Wade cut her off

''And they said they wanted us to each have a job. That could start any moment now. Look, we have to find a way out and again do you guys have nothing?"

Fitz sighed, "As I said before its hard to work in-"

"In these situations." Simmon finished rolling her eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment then Fitz came up with an idea "Oh! If we could just find a little monkey somewhere he could get us free with his little adorable hands!"

"We need a real plan Fitz." Wade sighed

"That that was a real plan…" Fitz replied.

Everyone stopped as a familiar man came up to theme. It was Doel and Ryan, "OK work time!" Ryan said. He pulled Wade up by the arm and Doel pulled Simmon and Fitz up. "Orange haired what is it Simmons?"

"Ahh its Fitz,"

"Whatever follow that guy." Ryan said pointing with his gun to one of the men; Fitz glanced at Wade who silently gave a curt nod. Fitz quickly followed the man.

Simmon was instructed to follow Doel while Wade had to follow Ryan. The three were split up and didn't have a plan to get out yet. Simmon was un cuffed in a white room that was full of medical supplies; she rubbed her wrists to smooth theme out again. "Ok so let me show you what you're doing. Whenever someone comes in you fix theme up, and let theme go that's all. Unless you get more orders. Don't try anything there's a camera everywhere around here. Have fun." He said walking away. Simmon bit her lip watching him go.

Turns out everyone had a different job that went in a line; Fitz would make weapons, wade would test the weapon in a battle with other kidnapped weapon specialize who would have their own weapons their rocket scientist would make for theme, then the injured would go to Simmon and the other doctors.

Wade looked around in the bulletproof room, the room was very large and there were little pillars inside the main area for weapon testing. A table was laid out in front of him with weapons on it. The weapons looked slightly familiar but not too much, he picked one up and looked at it they trusted theme with this stuff? Wade sighed and looked around, there were two other men looking at the same tables but the tables by theme had different weapons on theme

**Chapter cut short! Sorry for the short one! I had a bit more planned but I have to go to a Halloween partish thing anyways, so I wasn't able to do a great proof read! Heres the chapter for today might be able to get one in tonight! If not it'll be up tommrow! PLEASE review! Thanks**

**-jayfeather37**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! So thank you so much for those people who pointed out my errors! Fixed the two problems that was on the chapters! (Ward spelt wade, and Skye knowing in chapter 2 then not knowing in chapter 3. It's now just she didn't know!) really appreciate the point outs so I could fix them quickly!**

Skye nodded as she started hacking into the car's equipment. She shot up as it locked onto the location; she shot out of her seat and ran to find Coulson quickly. "I got it," she panted, bursting into the room with a triumphant grin on her face. Coulson was up In a matter of minutes, he, May and Skye were at the hangar, where they found their white van still pulled up and waiting in the lower car decks. They still had their white van pulled up in the lower car decks May quickly drove to the coordinates.

Ward, Simmons and Fitz slept quietly in the tunnel at night. Early in the morning, they were rushed awake and back to their labs. Fitz watched the lab doors swing shut again, before sighing and surveying the lab he'd been assigned to. It wasn't much; just some counters along the walls and three islands in the middle. Although the Stovon Corporations was now basically an enemy for them, he started working on anything to avoid boredom and maybe whatever the punishment here was for not doing something useful. He started a program to design a weapon and test it before actually making it. Fitz looked around; the computer was slow and needed a bit more power. Carefully, he stood up on one of the counter islands and balanced on his tiptoes to look for a plug in line with the cable. Maybe he could attach some of the power from another line to this one, which would go straight to the computer…

The sound of the lab doors sliding open broke through his thoughts, freezing him in place. He turned around slowly and forced a nervous smile onto his face when he saw the man who had just came in, another guard with a black buzz cut.

"Uh… Hi," he stammered, about to turn back to the cables when the man started to walk towards him. "What? I was just repower- hey!" The guard started to pull him down, and he just had time to hop down himself before he could fall flat on his face. "What!" the guard shoved him towards the door Fitz stumbled towards it at first then nervously walked through.

The guard shoved him at the door and he tripped and stumbled through, collapsing in a heap on the floor He felt himself being wrenched to his feet, and he stared up at the guard's face, searching desperately for any hint of what was going on. Suddenly a fist slammed into his cheek, snapping his head to one side. "Ow!" Fitz yelled whipping the blood from his nose and glaring at the guard. The man gave him a short push towards the tunnel again.

Ward sighed as he sat down and let the men put cuffs on him yet again in the tunnel. Simmons and Fitz were already there; Ward sat down next in the middle of the two, waiting until the man had gone to turn to Fitz in concern. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Uh… I got punched in the face, for trying to get more power I think they thought I was tryin' to escape," the engineer replied, sounding shaken.

Ward sighed and watched Fitz carefully for a moment, then he leaned against the wall to tired and unsure to reply.

**Sorry again for the short chapter!**

**Review possibly? AND SPECIAL (not special GIANT) thanks to ****Hawkataine for Beta reading! And sorry if we got carried away with the Fitz beat up thing… but hey that's what fan girls do.**


End file.
